soar
by legoinaries
Summary: 'Don't underestimate me just because I am a girl.' [Reader-Insert]


''[First]-chan, come.''

Miki nodded towards you, which you quickly got up and followed after her. Miki was the captain of your basketball team and was a second year, she was the one to form the team and bring the team to the top. Your team was quite popular, being known as one of the strongest in the girls basketball team in Japan.

Sataki Miki had flowing black hair and hazel eyes. She was quite tall for her age, 5'9, you remembered, and was probably the most strictest person you ever met. But that had changed once you really got to know her. Miki turned out to be a kind, but a disciplined girl. She may be kind, but her training regimes are like a trip through hell. You shuddered, remembering the training that went along with it. That girl was a demon.

''Miki-chan! [First]-chan!'' An energetic voice called out to the two of you, causing you both to look for the source of the voice. Your eyes quickly found who called your name, grimacing slightly as you waited for what is to come. You soon stumbled backwards slightly, feeling the weight of the person on top of you. You struggled to hold them, shifting your weight as the person nuzzled their cheeks with yours.

''Ami-san, please let go.'' You said, monotonous as ever. Tanaka Ami cried but she let go of you nether less. Ami has gorgeous, wavy blond hair that fell to her shoulders and blue eyes to accompany with it. Again, she was quite tall(5'8), and was quite childish when she had to be.

''[First]-chan, you're no fun!" Ami whined, sticking out her bottom lip as she pouted. A small smiled graced your lips but you quickly hid it, not wanting anybody to see.

''Ah, where is the rest of our teammates?'' Miki interrupted, annoyance showing on her features as she realized the rest of her teammates hadn't caught up yet.

''Don't worry Miki-chan!" Ami cheerfully called out, ''They'll be here any moment! They stopped by the vending machine to get drinks for everyone!" With that, Miki relaxed slightly but kept a look out for the remainder of her teammates. The two of them began to chat as you looked around, waiting for the rest of your teammates to come. Finally, you saw your teammate and looked towards Miki, calling out to her softly.

''Miki-chan,'' You called out softly, watching as your captain laid her eyes on you, softening slightly. ''I have found them.'' You pointed to the two of your teammates who were missing.

''Thank you, [First]-chan.'' Miki smiled slightly before her expression turned hard as she turned to face the three who were walking towards her. ''I thought we agreed to no caffeine of any kind?" She raised an eyebrow, practically glaring daggers into the cans that were in their arms.

''Hehe. You see, I thought it would nice for us to relax since we beat Minako High?" Tachibana Sora said, her voice raising higher as Miki glared at her. Sora had a pixie cut, her white hair framing her face nicely. Her eyes were blue and they practically shone in the light. She was 5'7, and she could jump incredibly high.

''Relax Miki-chan!" Sanicha Kou exclaimed, a cheerful grin spreading on her pink lips. Her pink hair bouncing as she practically jumped in her spot, matching pink eyes lit with happiness glanced at her teammates, giving them an even bigger grin. ''We have a few hours until our match. The best we can do is rest up, regain our energy, and make sure to win!"

 _''Kou-chan sure does have a way to relax the atmosphere.'_ [First] thought, a small smile spreading on her lips, which Ami quickly noticed.

''[First]-chan!" Ami cried, practically jumping on top of the girl, ''You are so cute!" She squealed, rubbing her chin onto hers.

''Eh? No fair! Get off of [First]-chan!" Higari Yuki cried out, her teal colored hair curling at the nape of her neck as she started to bicker with Ami. Her red eyes shown with annoyance as she scowled at Ami. The atmosphere grew dark as they realized their captains expression.

''Ami.'' Miki seethed. ''Please get off of [First]-san, or else I will double your training regime.'' The team sweat-dropped at Miki's words while Ami quickly got off of [First], fearing the consequences. Miki nodded in satisfaction, seeing Ami get off of [First] before turning and facing her team. ''Now, let's go stretch, rest up, and refill our energy.''

* * *

 _'Eh?'_ You looked at the stadiums, feeling multiple eyes on you. You soon sweat-dropped, noticing who was exactly watching you.

''[First]-chan!" Ami sang, bouncing over to you. Her eyes followed your sight and she smirked. ''Ah, you finally noticed?"

''Finally?" You tilted your head. Ami held in a squeal at the adorable sight, if only she had her phone at the moment... ''Ami-san?"

''Oh!'' Ami laughed nervously as she began to tie back her hair into a tight ponytail. ''Those teams, do you recognize them?" The both of you looked up and you couldn't help but recognize the faces.

''Kaijo, Touou, Shutoku, Yosen, Rakuzan,'' You listed off the names, looking back at Ami everytime. She only nodded in agreement as you looked around once more, finally spotting your target. ''And Seirin.'' You finished, glancing over at Ami once more. ''But why are they here?"

''Isn't it obvious?" Ami raised her eyebrows at you, only to snort as you gave her a questioning look. ''They're here to watch us. _Especially you._ ''

''Me? Ami-'' You were cut off by Miki, who called you over. You glanced at Ami, who flashed you a grin before she tugged you over to the bench.

''[First]-chan, do you know what to do?" Ah, straightforward as always. You nodded to Miki as she gave you a firm nod. ''You will be subbed into the third quarter. If we end up running into any problems then you will be subbed in earlier. But I have faith in you guys.'' Miki looked at every one of her teammates. ''I know we can do it.'' And you watched as your teammates lined up, feeling the familiar rush of excitement course through you once more.

But who were you exactly?

You were [Last] [First]. Everyone called you a prodigy of sorts, by reading your opponent and finding out their weaknesses. You could predict which way they were going to move and where, _the emperor eye_ as some would call it. This ability was quite helpful to you in a way, it either make or break the game. Your thoughts were cut off as the whistle was blown.

''LINE UP!" The referee shouted. You watched your teammates line up, determination set on their faces as they faced their opponent; Shengoku High.

 _'I have absolute faith in my team.''_ You thought, a smile growing on your lips as you retrieved your clipboard from your bag, a pen hovering above it as anticipation grew inside of you. _'I know they can win it.'_ And a smile was brought to your face as you watched Miki won the tip off.

Now all you could do was wait and hope for the best.

* * *

I hope this chapter was okay! Leave reviews on how you think. (:


End file.
